Archives/Hoshi Hikara
Base Stats *Level: 6 *ExP: 911/1200 *HP: 70/70 *MP: 60/60 *Str: 150 *Mag: 145 (160 for water) *Skl: 15 *Spd: 16 *Special Status: Post-Pregnant Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: Gnarled Staff of Ass Whoop (Glorified stick) *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Improv (Nerf Gun/Hacky Sack Mo'Fo!) *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Throwing (I can toss anything at you and laugh.) *Cover Your Tracks *Skate and Board **Scooter **Rollerblades Personal *First Aid *Animal Empathy Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Water *Magic 2 **Improved Magic: Water **Torrent Adept *Magic 3 **Advanced Magic: Water **Basic Magic: Cold *Magic 4 **Improved Magic: Cold **Advanced Magic: Cold **Basic Magic: Dark Spells Water *Basic **'Water Charge' ***3(2)MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn ***(d10+5)*% magic stat **'Water Bolt' ***5(3)MP to cast, Range 5*% ***(d6+10)*% damage ***Rate 2 **'Hydrate' ***10(6)MP ***Heals 7HP*Magic ***Rate 3 *Improved **'Rain Dance' (AoE) ***10(6)MP to cast, Range 4*%, Radius 2*% ***(2d6+15)*% damage ***Rate 4 **'Torrent' (Knockback) ***10(6)MP ***3d6+12 (Knockback if Dodge Roll is beaten by 50) ***Rate 3 *Advanced **'Splash Bomb' (AoE) (AoE Hit dice 1d8+1) ***12(8)MP ***3d8+20 ***Rate 4 **'Dehydrate' (Undodgeable) ***8(5)MP ***2d10+10 ***Rate 2 Ice *Basic **'Frost' (Slow) ***4MP ***d4*Magic% Speed damage ***Rate 2 **'Ice Charge' ***3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn ***(d10+5)*% magic stat **'Icicle Bolt' ***5MP to cast, Range 5*% ***(d6+10)*% damage ***Rate 2' *Improved **'Flash Hail' (AoE) ***10 MP to cast, Range 4*%, Radius 2*% ***(2d6+15)*%damage ***Rate 4 **'*' *** *** *** *Advanced *'Flash Freeze' (Undodgeable) **8MP **Prevents movement, cutting dodge in half. **Freezes Enemy feet for up to 2 turns. They can make a strength check to break it. **Rate 4 *'Icy Wind' (Undodgeable) ***8MP ***2d10+10 ***Rate 4 Dark *'Shadow Charge' **5 mp to cast, ony 2 mp every extra time in the same turn. **(d10+5)*%magic stat *'Shadow Bolt' **5 mp to cast, range 5*% **(d6+10)*% damage **Rate 2 *'Shadow Blind' **Blind for as many turns as Magic/75 (1 turn) **MP 6 **Rate 3 Equipment Weapons *'Gnarled Staff of Ass Whoop' (Signature Weapon? XD) (It's a glorified stick found in the woods.) **2d8+10 **HP 69/70 (what the hell?) **Gives a 2.5 to dodge *'Worn CrossBow' **HP: 17/17 -- Range _ **Damage Mod: +7 -- Rate 4 **20 Crossbow Bolts (2d8) *'Hacky Sack' **Rate 2 *'Water Orb' ** ** Armor *'Sodacan Pop Top Chainmail Shirt' **Made from green Mountain Dew can pop tops and fishing wire. **3/1 Armor **5/1 Magic Armor *'Sonic Adventure Roller Blades' **Some of the best! **+5 speed **+10 when Sprinting (For a total bonus of +20) Items *'Plastic Spoon of Castration' (and eyeball removal) **Who knows... *'iPod' (With Thriller) **Connecting Speakers **OMFGWTHBBQ!! Possessed?!?! *'High End First Aid Kit' **15/20 charges **Rechargable *'Box of Debbie cakes' (x3) Description and History A blue haired (dye, real color is black), yellow eyed (false contacts, real color is blue) bombshell and a pretty cool girl all around, Hoshi used to study horror movies more than she'd study for school. she'd live by the rules of surviving a horror movie as if they were her rules for real life if accomplishing all of them was possible. As she got more into the horror scene, she picked up a liking for anime, and magic. She'd spend hours in her room meditating with a glass of water in front of her in an attempt to control the water within the glass. Then disaster hit. Well, at least now she can control the water in the glass. It turns out that our dear Hoshi, is actually a boy who's halfway done with his gender reassignment surgery. Although the boob-job is done, he's still packing heat downstairs. Favorite Foods *Mandarin Oranges *Little Debbie Snack Cakes (That AREN'T Twinkies.) Hated Foods *Ramen (Too much of it in college) *Twinkies Extras Achievements *Feel the Love *Neutering *Rickroll TVTropes *